


The Spectacular Quiet

by DalishGrey



Series: Ashes and Monuments [5]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Biotics, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Inspired by Music, Love, Mass Effect - Freeform, Outer Space, Peace, Prayer, Quiet, Shenko - Freeform, nebula - Freeform, observation deck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8290795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: Moments of peace and quiet are a rarity amidst the chaos of war. Tessa Shepard longs to find those moments when she can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For a musical drabble :) It's a bit rough, but I like it ^.^ Opinions are welcome (con-crit)

Cross-legged she sat, the smooth coolness of the metal floor biting into her thighs as she simply _gazed_. They'd drifted into a cluster of closely-knit, benevolent, nebulae and she seized the opportunity to give the crew a bit of free time, and herself a moment or two to meditate.  

It was... _beautiful_.    
   
Humbled.   
   
Awed.   
   
She breathed deeply and took it all in. Every cloud moved in transient motions, hues of blue, purple and pink cast iridescent light into the Observation deck and bathed her in a fluorescent glow. White specks of distant stars, dotted the view, and her heart-swelled at the breath-taking sight. It was almost completely silent, the faded hum of the Normandy's engines barely tainting the wonderful quiet that soothed her senses. Slowly her eyes closed and she brought her hands to rest on her knees, palm- up as she cleared her mind.    
   
A quiet prayer passed through her lips and she drew on the energy within her and around, until an azure aura surrounded the sitting woman, the tell-tale, faint crackle of electricity prickling at her ears and igniting on her skin.    
   
"Shepard?" His voice was like honey to the senses, smooth and sweet.    
   
She smiled beside herself and relaxed beneath his fingers as his hands came to rest on her shoulders. The tingle of his biotics rippled across her skin and every fine hair stood on end as the power began its slow increase.    
   
He dropped down behind her and pulled her into his embrace, the warmth of his body radiating in slow, comforting waves.    
   
She rested her head on his shoulder and the azure glow of her biotics started to fade, calmly dimming to an after-thought. He pressed a subtle kiss to her temple and everything seeped into a kind of perfection that bordered on divine...and rare.   
   
"It's amazing, isn't it?" He whispered against the thick waves of her hair. "So serene, so...quiet." He was right.   
   
Never had the lingering ghosts of dead stars, been so...spectacular. 


End file.
